


Bang!

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, all aboard the reyes train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: A cave. A duel. What more can be said?





	Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was born of a sketch mmmerchedesi over on tumblr drew for me as inspiration when I told her I loved her illustrations including her Reyes art and how it made me want to write Reyes. The sketch is at the bottom of the drabble along with a link to her tumblr. Hope you guys love both.

“Bang!”

That one word, those four letters, startled her more than the rifle report that took Sloane Kelly’s life.  Those polychromatic eyes would never open again.  Ciely found that she didn’t much care that the woman was lying dead at her feet, her life essence pooling on the rocky ground and mixing with the dirt beneath her boots.

“Get her out of here and prepare the crew.  Kadara Port is ours tonight!”

Reyes’ voice cut through her musings and she looked over in his direction, watching him as he gave out last minute instructions to the sniper and another woman who had stepped out of the shadows.  Turning to Drack and Peebee, she nodded her head towards the exit.

“I’ll meet you guys at Kralla’s.  Reyes and I have some talking to do so I’ll catch a ride back with him.”

“You sure, kid?”  Drack leveled a look towards the smuggler who was making his way out of the cave.

“Yeah, I’m sure.  See you in a bit,” Ciely replied, turning to jog after Reyes.  Slowing when she caught up to him, she blew her deep plum purple fringe out of her eyes and steeled herself for the conversation to come.

“Looks like you got everything you wanted.”  Even hushed, her voice reached out to him and she watched Reyes' steps falter for a moment.

“What I want is peace.  Sloane would have brought war to Heleus and we don’t have the population for that.”

“Why didn’t you trust me?”  Ciely’s voice was harsher than she meant it to be, but the raw hurt had lashed itself around her vocal chords, feeling as if they were almost lassoed shut.  “Why did I have to find out from Keema who you are?”

“I… liked the way you looked at me.  I was afraid that would change.”  Reyes stopped suddenly due to what Ciely could only guess was her unexpected reveal, causing her to crash into his back.  Finding herself caught up in his grip, lavender eyes raised up to meet whiskey hazel.  “Keema told you?  Shit…”

 “She told me because she didn’t want me to walk into this blind.  She recognized what I hadn’t admitted to myself, yet, that I’m fucking in love with you, Reyes.” Ciely rubbed a hand over her heart, ducking her head to let the waterfall of purple tinged black hair hide her reddening cheeks.  “She knew it would hurt but she wanted to try and lessen the blow, I guess, if I was warned ahead of time.”

 “You’re… wait, what?”  She heard his voice catch in his throat at her admission.

“I didn’t fucking stutter, did I?” she muttered.

“I know you’re mad, Wildflower, but believe me when I say I didn’t mean to hurt you.  Please tell me I didn’t screw this up.”  His voice was strained, filled with fear and hope in equal measure.  The warmth of his palm against her cheek as he tilted her face back toward his made her want to burrow into him.  “Look at me?”

Fluttering her eyes open, the intent look in the depths of his eyes had her soul trembling at the expanse of emotion written there for her to see.  Resting her hand on his forearm, she turned to press a kiss into his palm, noticing how his eyes tracked her every movement and the slight shudder in his body at the light press of her lips against his skin.

“Nothing’s changed, Reyes.”

She barely had a chance to take in the way his body relaxed at her statement before she found herself pressed up against the cave wall behind her, his body caging hers against the stone.

“You have bad taste in men,” he growled into her ear.

“The worst,” she purred in response.  As she gasped out a moan at the scrape of his teeth against the cord of muscle in her neck, they were interrupted by the delicate cough of one of his people.

“Figures, always happens before we can get to the good part,” Ciely sighed in disappointment.

“We’ll have time for that later.  Right now let’s get back to Tartarus and celebrate the death of the queen,” Reyes grinned, flicking his finger over the tiny amethyst stud that sparkled against her right nostril.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” he winked.

 

Sketch done by [mmmerchedesi](http://mmmerchedesi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - thank you!


End file.
